


Damn Demons

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ tictactales Spring '12 [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cordy is soooo over this shit, Drugged A.I. crew, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy has to run an errand on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, a good pissed off Cordy, who doesn’t love that? lol
> 
> Prompt: tictactales Spring 2012, top row prompts: cocaine as a poison, Burj al Arab, catsuit
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer I'm typing this on and am making no money. Angel belongs its respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them. I'm just doing this for my own fun and entertainment; in general, if you recognize something, I don't own it.

Cordy’s stiletto heels made a sharp tapping noise as she strode purposefully down the sidewalk toward Caritas, reveling in, though outwardly completely ignoring, the numerous wolf whistles directed towards her. It was Halloween and she had been at a costume party and had decided to pull out the vinyl catsuit she’d worn that fateful Halloween night back in Sunnydale when Ethan’s spell had taken over everyone else. It was nice to know after all the years that had passed that she could still pull it off and look dead sexy. And the party - free caviar and champagne, lots of up and coming stars and, she knew for a fact, several talent scouts, and was she there making good with the Hollywood people? No! Of course not; heaven forbid that she actually get a full day off to enjoy herself.  
  
She thought that Halloween was supposed to be like  _the_  demon holiday, and given that they were in the demon fighting business, meant that it was  _their_  holiday as well. But oh no, instead of sipping champagne, she was headed down to the local demon hangout to pick up her boss and his flunkies because apparently they were too fucked up to make it back to the hotel by themselves. She really didn’t understand all of it, apparently something about them chasing some minor demon into an apparent drug den and accidentally inhaling a whole lot of coke and apparently vampires and drugs weren’t exactly the best of combinations and they had Angel in the special vamp-proof restraints…just in case. Then again the demon they had been chasing was apparently allergic to the stuff and had started having seizures, or something like that; she’d kind of started tuning Lorne out by that point as she watched her Hollywood dreams go spiraling down the drain once more.  
  
By the time she’d managed to wrangle the four drugged up demon hunters into Angel’s convertible and drive back to the hotel, listening to waaaay too much drugged up rambling that would put Xander and Willow to shame, she knew the party would be winding down and her chance at future stardom missed. Speaking into a sudden lull in the babble, she didn’t even bother looking back at them. “Burj al Arab.”  
  
It took a minute, but once the words finally made it past the drug haze, Angel finally took the bait and spoke up. “What?”  
  
“Burj al Arab, the most expensive hotel in the world; I want to stay there, not very long, just a night or two. And you owe me  _big_  for this. Do you know what I passed up to go rescue you guys? Not to mention what a crimp potential rehab for three of you guys is going to put in our budget. And who do you think is going to have to babysit you guys tonight while you come down so you don’t do anything stupid? Yeah, you owe me, Angel.”  
  
She rolled her eyes as she heard the slurred “Sure…sure thing, Burjabubble, I’ll send you there.”  
  
She sighed as she pulled up in front of the hotel, waiting as the four managed to stumble out of the car. Why did she do this again? Looking up at her co-workers, her friends, she shook her head and got out, glad she kept a spare set of clothes in the hotel for emergencies ‘cause it was going to be a long night and she was  _not_  wearing that getup any longer than she had to. Strutting past them, into the hotel lobby, she called over her shoulder, “It’s a good thing I like you people.”  
  
More deluded, though agreeable sounding, babbling from Angel had her rolling her eyes. “Damn demons.”  
  



End file.
